


play rough

by precipice_blades



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: Megaman ties up Lan and Lan hates how hot it is.





	

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

" _Ouch_ — I feel like — _ow_ — you're doing this on purpose."

Megaman tsks at the unsatisfactory knot, unties it, re-positions the thin rope in his hands, and sets about tying it again.

"This is literally the tenth time you've retied — _ACK!_ — alright, we're done!"

Lan sits up abruptly, halting Megaman's ministrations. He sits back, cross-legged, inspecting the damage on his wrists and winces when he accidentally fingers the border of a forming bruise.

Megaman peers at Lan's wrists as well, frowning at the faded red staining the tan skin. He looks down guiltily at his own hands, which were still holding the thin brown rope.

"I'm really sorry, Lan. I guess I shouldn't have been so pushy about this..."

"It's okay, Megaman, really." Lan gives a him a grin, albeit a strained one, and the action appeases Megaman, if only for a little bit.

Lan drops his hands on his lap, idly fingering the hem of his shorts.

"It's not like I don't want to get — er, tied up or anything," Lan starts, blushing at such a _naughty_ idea, "it's just the rope is super uncomfortable. Don't you have anything else to use? Preferably something way softer."

Megaman's face remains blank, then lights up with recognition. He gets off the bed, walking to the open closet at the far corner. He sticks his head in, rummaging through the contents until he finds a light pink box, topped with a festive red bow.

Lan stares. "Uh...how long was that there? And how come I never found it?"

Megaman rolls his eyes, plucking the red bow off and taking off the cover.

"Well, considering your impatient nature, I knew you'd most likely ignore the stuff deep inside the closet. Hence, I keep my stuff in the back and if I were to hide anything, such as this — " He gestures at the open box. " — you would never find it."

"Huh..." Lan says, scratching his cheek with his index finger, "am I really that dense?"

Megaman gives him a _are-you-really-asking-me-that-question_ look, to which Lan responds with raising his hands in surrender.

"So, what's in it?"

"A secret," Megaman taunts, and from his position on the bed, the only thing Lan could see was Megaman's (very nice) back. Megaman gets up, toes the box back into the closet, and returns to the bed holding velvet silk.

"It had another rope in it?" Lan asks. "Dunno, that box looked too big to just have something as small as that..."

"Oh, it has other stuff in it," Megaman remarks enigmatically, undoing the soft rope and letting the velvet glide through his hands. For some reason, the delicate way he's handling the silk makes Lan feel _hot_.

To keep his mind off it, he asks, "Stuff like what?"

Megaman's response is just a thoughtful hum as he gently pushes Lan to his back, guiding his arms over his head, placing them so that they are parallel to one another. He sits down, right next to Lan's head, as he swiftly coils the silk across Lan's arms several times before drawing the ends together into a neat bow. Lan tucks each hand into the opposite arm's elbow and the shameless way Megaman's gaze rakes over his body fans the flames deep in his belly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Megaman finally responds, bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to Lan's temple.

"There's gonna be another time?" Lan asks, trying to keep the conversation going so that he can ignore the heat spreading all over his body (but, really, his mind chooses that exact moment to focus on how _nicely_ Megaman's sleeveless shirt clings to his torso and then he sees his arms flexing and _oh god_ ). "You're that confident of this working?"

He doesn't hear a response; he's put off, admittedly, and just as he's about to open his mouth, a sudden darkness envelops his vision.

"Uh..."

"Too much?" he hears Megaman ask. "I'll take if off if you're uncomfortable. Just thought it'd be a nice addition."

"Wow. Bondage and blindfolding? Never knew that you were such a kinky bastard, Megaman."

He laughs when Megaman lightly slaps his shin, accompanied with a: " _Language_ , Lan."

After that, it was silent, and Lan realizes how loud everything is. The idea of being temporarily blinded, completely at the mercy of Megaman's whims, makes him giddy, his heart thrumming with excitement. He hears Megaman moving again, a weight settling in between legs and soft lips skidding across his collarbone.

"I must admit, I wouldn't have dared imagining such a scenario," Megaman says, suckling at the juncture of Lan's neck, "but, seeing you in this state is quite appealing."

He ends his sentence with a harsh nip at the skin under Lan's ear, rubbing small circles on Lan's hips when he hears Lan's sharp inhale.

" _Ah_ — so, why the sudden inspiration?" Lan says, and with the heightened hearing provided by the blindfold, his voice sounds so pathetically breathy.

"Roll's idea," is all Megaman says before diving in to steal Lan's lips in a kiss, lightly nipping at his lower lip. Lan helplessly moans into Megaman's mouth, the other seizing the opportunity to nudge his tongue past Lan's lips. Lan feels the muscle swipe across the bottom of his teeth and lick its way to his own tongue before it disappears, replaced by Megaman's lips again, hot and heavy. When Megaman pulls away, Lan lets out a low whine, making him laugh.

"Eager, huh?"

"If my hands were free right now, I'd literally punch you," Lan says, emphasizing his statement with a harsh tug at the binds around his arms.

Megaman was about to retort, engage in their habitual bickering, but then he closes his mouth, a better idea forming in his head. He slips his hand under Lan's shirt, a cool weight gliding across the warmth expanse of Lan's stomach and he smiles at the groan it elicits. He latches his mouth onto Lan's ear, switching between licking and nipping at the shell, his hand inching further up Lan's torso until it reaches his chest, sneaky fingers flicking a nipple.

Lan pants, each breath hitting Megaman's cheek and in turn, Megaman releases the flushed ear in favor of working his mouth on Lan's neck, trailing searing kisses from his throat to the edge of his jaw. He gives a soft suck before placing his lips on Lan's again, wet from exertion. When he moves, Lan feels a prominent hardness ghosting across his inner thigh and the thought of Megaman being aroused by his being tied up makes him hot, so, so hot it's burning him from the inside. He nearly wails when Megaman's hand cups his groin over his shorts.

"Oh, _oh_ God." He moans and his hips start to shake, a trembling mess under Megaman's mercy.

"Flattering, but alas, I'm a simple NetNavi," Megaman quips, his mouth resting under Lan's ear.

"You are such a little shit — _gah_!"

He's interrupted when Megaman aligns their hips and thrusts, Megaman's clothed arousal emitting intense heat.

"Language, Lan," Megaman chides, kissing Lan as he hooks a finger on the waistband of Lan's shorts, tugging them down sensually. It feels like decades when the apparel smooths over the length of his legs and when all Lan hears is silence, he can't help but voice his worry.

"Uh, something wrong?"

His only response is Megaman kissing him fervently, latching onto his mouth like a lifeline and when Megaman's hand starts palming the wetness leaking through his underwear, he realizes it must have been some coincidence that he decided to wear panties Dex gave him as a joke gift instead of his usual boxers that very morning.

"Cute design," Megaman whispers into his ear, referring to the blue and green striped underwear Lan is sporting. He emphasizes his comment with a kiss to Lan's neck, his hand slipping into the panties.

"Before you ask — " Lan gasps at the thumb swiping over the head's slit. " — I did not wear this for you." Another swipe, another gasp.

"Sure," Megaman says, fingering the outline of Lan's arousal while kissing Lan's nose (a tad too condescendingly, in Lan's honest opinion).

"I wore them for me," Lan insists, feeling a bit threatened by searching fingers dangerously close to inserting themselves into him. He wants to continue his retort, but the words die in his throat and morphs into a low moan when Megaman's index finger, slick from Lan's own wetness (much to his embarrassment), slowly enters Lan and Lan cries out at the intrusion, his hands mildly thrashing in the constraints.

He can't see, but he's damn sure that Megaman is smiling, reveling in every twitch of a reaction that Lan makes.

"I'm just messing with you, Lan," Megaman whispers into his reddened ear, every heady syllable coming out of his mouth igniting sparks across the length of Lan's body. He lets out a mewl in response, his groin aching when the pad of Megaman's finger thrusts into him _just so_ and disappears just as swiftly. He hears the uncanny noise of a bottle opening and in the next moment, he feels slick fingers plunge into him.

He cries out, his pants swallowed by Megaman's eager mouth. A finger bends inside him, accompanied by another, and the scissoring motions they make elicits gasps and moans from Lan. His arms are sore from being held up and when Megaman's hand begins to thrust in and out, his back arches in ecstasy, Megaman's name on his tongue.

Just when his vision starts straining and his gut grows even hotter, Megaman's hand starts to slow and Lan feels like screaming.

" _Ah_ — Megaman, _please_ ," Lan pleads, and it's a huge jab to his ego, but dammit he's _so close_ and Megaman chooses this time to start teasing again —

"Sorry, Lan," Megaman says, the vicious slide of his palm over Lan's arousal maddening, "but you're really cute when you're frustrated..."

"Oh my God, go _faster_ — "

Megaman hums an affirmation, his free hand smoothing Lan's crumpled shirt over his peaked nipples, letting the fabric bunch under his armpits. He immediately latches on to one rosy nub, ravishing the skin with teeth and tongue, letting his fingers penetrate Lan again. In response, Lan lets out an almost scream, having enough sense in his hazy mind to quiet himself. He doesn't need the whole neighborhood aware of their escapades, after all.

Megaman flicks his wrist and Lan sees stars behind the blindfold. His mouth hangs open as he orgasms, narrow streams of drool dribbling down his chin. Megaman gives Lan a soft kiss to his cheek, his hand retreating from between Lan's legs.

After wiping his hand on a tissue, Megaman unties the silk, setting the item on the bedside table. By the time he sits back down on the bed, Lan is sitting up, his bandana around his neck and his hands running up and down his sore arms. Megaman nudges closer to his side, wrapping his arms around Lan's waist and placing his chin on Lan's clothed shoulder.

"Felt good?" He knows it's not necessary to ask, but it seems that when Lan is involved, he always has to make sure his operator is in optimal condition — which included sex.

Lan laughs, turning his head to kiss Megaman sweetly, though it deepens quickly when Lan cards his hand through Megaman's hair, climbing onto his lap until Megaman's back hits the bed. He grins at Megaman's confused face as he pulls away, lifting his upper body to align his naked groin over the prominent bulge in Megaman's pants. Making sure to undo the bandana as sensually as possible, Lan removes it from his neck and tosses it aside. His hands tug at the end of Megaman's shirt, smoothing it over a chiseled abdomen.

"My turn," Lan says before swooping in to capture Megaman's lips in a heated kiss.

As his tongue pries Megaman's mouth open, Megaman thinks that tying up Lan was the best thing he has ever done.

(He'd have to thank Roll for the idea later.)


End file.
